Shibuya Psychic Prince
by sm3xyotakushoujo1-11-19
Summary: AU. When Naru's overbearing mother insists on her son meeting a matchmaker, Naru'll do anything to get out of it...including hiring a lover?
1. Chapter 1

Oliver held the phone a good distance away from his ear. He was sick of having this conversation with his mother. By now, he could probably recite the conversation word be word from heart.

"No, mother, I don't want a wife."

"I could make get a match maker. One of my friend's says that there's a very nice one who set her daughter up with a very nice man. You could be engaged by next week."

"No, I don't want a fiancé either."

"Then at least let me call a few friends, one of them must have a nice daughter you can date if you'd prefer to go through the motions."

"No, I'd prefer not to have a girlfriend."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose; she'd never learn would she? She'd end up nagging him into an early grave. Plus, why would he want to become tied down by a woman so early in his life. He was only 23. His mother was only paranoid, paranoid and anxious. Anxious to see him "grow up and settle down and stop with that ridiculous bachelor lifestyle in general. And for god's sake, do you want people to think you're in a relationship with Lin? No? Then just get a girlfriend already!"

As if. Naru enjoyed his lifestyle: his ability to do as he pleased in his apartment, to do as he pleased in any situation. Getting into any sort of relationship would ruin his independence; it'd be twice the work without the satisfaction.

If only there was some way to get his mother to stop bothering him about such ridiculous things.

**This is just an idea I got for an AU fic while watching Coffee Prince.**

**I really need to stop starting fics and finish them for once, as always reviews are amazing~**


	2. Chapter 2

Mai was late. Horribly, horribly late. But it wasn't her fault that she'd run continuously later and later throughout the day.

First she'd gotten held up at school because a teacher had decided that she should fill in for someone and clean the class even though it wasn't her turn. Then at her first job - the one stocking shelves at a corner convenience mart - Mai'd been forced to work over time when some idiot yanki came into the store and knocked over two whole units of shelving to try and create a distraction so he could steal a handful of sweets. He'd gotten a good beating with a broom, but since Mai was on duty then, it was her job to clean up the mess made on her watch. And then that made her late for her second job of the night - delivering food for a restaurant on a scooter.

So, here she was, pushing the speed limit, weaving through traffic, and doing pretty much anything to get her usual number of orders squeezed into a much shorter time period then she usually had.

Finally she arrived. Scrambling off the bike, popping up the kickstand, and grabbing the food. She knocked quickly on the door, _tmp_, _tmp_, _tmp_. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, come on, come on, _come on_. Finally, she handed off the food, collected her pay, and ran back to her scooter. Only a few more orders left, then she'd have to go home and figure out the absolute minimum to pay on her bills to keep the electricity on and her credit card functioning. Plus, there was homework due, and she couldn't forget to eat again tonight or she'd collapse again tomorrow.

**Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver quickly ended the phone call with his mother, anxious to get out of that conversation for obvious reasons. He glanced at the clock, it was too late to do anything proper for dinner and he was much too tired anyway, maybe he'd order out? That would probably be his best bet for decent tasting food.

He pulled a take-out menu out of one of his kitchen drawers and called in an order. Now, the real challenge would be staying awake while waiting for the delivery.

-x-

Mai was leaving the shop for her last round of the night, she had a few more orders to drop off and then she'd be able to finally return home.

She ended up at her last drop-off of the night. It was a huge, fancy complex, not the sort of place that she often got the privilege of visiting. Mai parked her scooter and then grabbed the keys and food, entering the building. She barely took more than a step inside before someone intercepted her.

"May I ask what you're doing here?"

It was a doorman, dressed in a red and black uniform that was clean and pressed, a sharp contrast to Mai's scruffy sneakers, baggy jeans, and loose tee-shirt.

"I, uh, have a food delivery for…" She glanced down at the receipt in her hand, "Davis." An Englishman? That might explain the fancy building.

The doorman eyed her up and down, trying to figure out how much trouble she could get into trying to deliver food, "Fine, just be quick about it."

Mai nodded and quickly moved past him. Once in the red-carpeted elevator, Mai breathed a sigh of relief. She was always nervous around people like that. She punched the number written on the delivery slip and waited, finally forced to catch her breath for once. The elevator dinged and she got off.

She hadn't realized it would be on the top floor. When she stepped out of the elevator there was a single small room with the elevator against one wall, and the apartment door across from it, large, dark and foreboding. The wall's to either side of her were made of glass and showed a spectacular view of the city.

No, now wasn't the time to admire the view, she had to deliver the food and get home.


End file.
